Background. The burden of cancer due to obesity (energy imbalance due to physical inactivity and unhealthy eating) is high and is likely to increase. Evidence-based guidelines have been developed for preventing obesity and cancer, yet their application in public health settings is not widespread. Therefore, systematic methods are needed to enhance adoption of evidence-based approaches, including use of the Cancer Control PLANET and the Guide to Community Preventive Services. The Saint Louis University team has extensive experience in delivering training programs to build evidence-based public health. [unreadable] [unreadable] Aims. The overall goal for workshops and subsequent dissemination activities is to increase the likelihood of adoption of evidence-based interventions to control obesity and cancer through promotion of physical activity and healthy eating. The aims of this training program are to: 1) develop a model curriculum on prevention and control of obesity for delivery to cancer control practitioners (i.e., people who direct and implement population-based intervention programs in agencies or in community-based coalitions); 2) deliver courses to at least 360 cancer control practitioners using methods of experiential learning; 3) evaluate all program components, track participants' use of materials, and measure stages of dissemination; and 4) actively disseminate program components for adoption by other individuals and institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] Methods and Evaluation. Aims will be accomplished in two, overlapping phases. In Phase 1, the team will refine our target audience and develop the initial curriculum focusing on promotion of physical activity. The first set of workshops will be delivered in Phase 1. Following the delivery of workshops promoting physical activity in community settings, curriculum will be refined and adapted to emphasize a major focus on nutrition interventions in Phase 2. The project evaluation relies on both quantitative and qualitative methods to triangulate data sources and draw conclusions about the training program. [unreadable] [unreadable] Innovations and Dissemination. The project team will integrate findings from earlier phases, formalize a "train-the-trainer" program, conduct widespread dissemination, and ensure continuation. This program is among the first to systematically train practitioners to control cancer through obesity prevention in community settings. Due to its use of multiple methods and systematic dissemination, the findings from this project can be used to develop and refine additional training programs for cancer control practitioners. [unreadable] [unreadable] Relevance. This training program works with multiple organizations to deliver curricula that will enhance the use of evidence-based approaches to cancer prevention, thus maximizing the likelihood for successful programs. It is highly relevant to public health because it addresses conditions that lead to obesity and cancer, which are pressing concerns in the United States. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]